The perverted prank
by Meje2
Summary: ONESHOT NaruHina hints of SasuSaku. Naruto is gonna pull a prank on his friends. More I can't say. Sorry I know this sucks. Has hints of lemon.


**The perverted prank**

I am living in what is called a 'students house' over here. A big house, okay not that big, shared by a bunch of students and one of them is me; Uzumaki Naruto. Currently sitting on the couch next to my girl friend. She is one of the popular girls and I am the lucky guy she likes, hehe. Makes me smile everytime. At this very moment we are alone; no other students, or actually friends, are around.

Who we share the house with? Well first of my best friends and also childhood friends Sasuke and Sakura, who are currently going out. When I found that out, by accident really, I found them kissing in the kitchen, I shouted 'hurray he finally told' and then ran of. Those two were both too shocked to reply.

Then we have the cool Neji, Hinata's cousin. He only swoons for the master of all material arts better known as Tenten. How that happened is a funny story on its own. You see, Tenten was training when Neji showed up in the gym. I don't know the details of the conversation, but what I heard is that the Hyuga had offended Tenten and she had kicked him threw the window. I have to say he was lucky they were on the ground floor, or else it could have been worse. He had two broken ribs and several bruises. Tenten had gone to him to apology and since then the two talked a lot, or rather, kicking and hitting each other calling it training. Their first kiss was witnessed by, well a damn lot of people; you could see half of the people around here studying. How so? It was best girl against best guy and they kinda fell on top of each other. I laughed my ass of when seeing that. I don't know, maybe it was even funnier than that time Sasuke was drunken and was dancing around in underwear only. Okay, maybe that was funnier. A lot of girls squealed and Sakura just told him to take of his underpants, yeah she was drunk as well. I think they would have made out in public, if we hadn't stopped them at that moment.

The fact is they did when we were back in the 'students house' and yeah the rest of us was feeling very awkward, they were kinda loud.

Okay I am getting carried away. Let's go back to who else is living here. Let's see, next to me, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura and Neji we have the guy that calls himself Sai. I tell he has no common sense at all! I mean he keeps on talking about penises and he is even loved by girls because of it! Okay he's a damn good artist, but please, can't he stop staring at everyone's dick when we are taking a shower after soccer trainer or some other sport.

Great I got carried away again. Let's move on to Kiba. He's a funny one. He takes his to everywhere he goes. He's loud and always tries to beat me in whatever. Like that one time we had this 'eat as much as you can' uhm fight. I won by the way. He threw up for hours, ha ha. But seriously, he's a great guy. One of his friends is this weird bug lover Shino. He talks weirdly, I never understand the guy, but that's probably just me. Most of the others understand him.

So yeah that's the people I live with and I like it a lot. We have a lot of fun.

O I didn't tell you guys how I end up with Hinata, did I? It's a nice story as well. Hmm, let's see, where should I start. Ah, I know. You see, one night her father called her, he wasn't really happy with her achievements. That guys needs to look at his brain; if I had marks like her I would scream them from the top of the highest tower in the whole Fire country. They are so damn great! Anyways, her father didn't agree with that so she got upset. At the moment she hung up I came into the hallway where the phone was, and she of course. I hadn't seen her so upset since uhm since ever. I asked her what was wrong and she jumped up. Yup, literally, I think I shocked her at that time. She said there was nothing and then left the house.

I just let her, I mean, she apparently didn't want to tell me and I had other things on my mind. Like calling that damn gramps of mine, Jiraiya. Okay, he's not really my grandpa, but the perverted idiot had sent me a copy of his books. It's really popular, I have to admit that, but I don't want to read one of his pervy books. So I shouted that at him when he picked up the phone.

A few hours later it had started to rain and Hinata still wasn't back. I had seen her leaving without a coat or umbrella, so I got a little worried. Nobody else seemed to care, main reason they didn't know what had happened. Next moment I found myself with an umbrella in the rain, searching her.

It took me a while, I had no idea where to look for her, but eventually I found her in the park. She was sitting on a bench near one of the ponds. At the moment I found her, I didn't know she was crying, her back was turned to me, and I had no idea of what to do next. It ended up in me walking to her and holding the umbrella above her. Not that had much use, she was already drenched, but it was the only thing I could think of at that time.

She turned around and looked shocked at me, I merely smiled. We stayed like that for several minutes and during those minutes I realised why that girl was so darn popular. Especially with the guys. Her features were, and still are, so much feminine that you would think she was an angel sent to earth. I remember walking around the bench and sitting down next to her. We had talked for a long time and it was when I looked at the time I realised it was already past midnight. During the talking she had started shivering from the cold and I had given her my coat. No offering, I gave it to her, I would have felt guilty if I hadn't.

I had stand up and picked her by the hand, helping her up, saying we had to go home before she would catch a cold.

Since that day we talked a lot and enjoyed each others company. But it was during a party that I was thrown of my feet. Of course everyone drunk alcoholic stuff, no not true, almost everyone. I for example didn't, reason; let's say I have seen what people can do when drunk and I don't want to experience that. Remember Sasuke and the underwear? Right, now that's just one of them. I have seen the weirdest things, but let's not go into those details. At the party Hinata was acting as drunk as the rest, she was acting unlike herself, putting her self-conscious aside in public. And since it wasn't long after another call of her father, I was a little worried. At one point she came over to me and pulled me to another room, without anyone noticing.

It was then that I got even more worried, especially because of the way she was acting. Okay, she had been flirting me with me over the period we had been living in the same house, even more since that day I found her in the rain, but this was much more than just flirting. She had embraced me and I started to think it was better to bring her to bed. Had almost done so, though was stopped by one thing; she didn't smell like alcohol at all. This stunned me and I had asked her why she was acting so unlike herself while she was not drunk at all. This of course shocked her and soon after that she broke into tears, saying she was trying to be the person her father wanted to be; less shy, better at school and more of such thing. I told her she perfect the way she was and I liked her because of that. A moment after that, more like a millisecond, I realised what I had said and had started blushing. It had slipped my mouth, though it was true, is true. I still her for the way she is. But what got me thrown of my feet that night was when she looked at me with pink in the face and teary eyes and suddenly placed her lips on mine. It had only been for a short moment, until she realised what she was doing and tried to run away, I made her unable to by grabbing her arm. I pulled her back and kissed her with passion and it took long before we parted.

But let's go back to this moment, she is sitting next time and we are watching television. But I have a master plan in my mind. I love pulling pranks and since our friends always ask 'have you two finally done it?' I need to pull a trick on them. Now is just the question if Hinata would agree on it.

"Hinata?" I ask her while pulling her a little closer.

"Hmm, what is it?" she asks while looking up at me.

I think she was seeing I was up to no good when she looked at me because she straightened.

"Naruto, what are you up to."

See, she knows me so well. I cannot even hide the slightest thing from her and I like that.

"Well, you know how everyone keeps on saying we are gonna do it soon? I was thinking about taking revenge on them."

"How so?"

"By making them think we did?"

When I saw her reaction I couldn't help but laugh. Her blush was so cute and funny.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Are you in or not? We will only do it, if you agree."

Now there was a long silence in which she was pondering it over. In the end she gave me a nod as reply. I smiled, picked her up and carried her to her room.

"Change into your pyjama's and then come back to the living room with your clothes."

"Uhm… ok."

I ran over to my room and changed as well. Soon we were both back in the living room. I had placed my jacket on the couch and her to place her hoodie there as well. She did. Slowly we worked towards my room, leaving pieces of clothes on the way there. My trousers were laying on the stairs for example.

"And now wait, they will soon come back."

They had all gone to a club, normally Hinata and I join, but we weren't in the mood tonight so we had stayed home.

I pulled her with me to a good hiding spot, after making sure it looked like people were laying in the bed. From our hiding place we could easily see their reaction, but they would not be able to see us.

It didn't take long or we heard the door. Now don't start thinking 'they won't go inside'. I didn't lock my door, what is the only thing that would keep them outside. Like I said before, I have seen the weirdest things and one of them is seeing people doing things you rather don't want to see and in the weirdest places. So they would come in for sure.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT ARE THOSE CLOTHES DOING HERE?!" I heard Sasuke shouting.

Hinata started snickering and I made a shush sound. It was clear to both of us that he was drunk, along with the rest of course.

"LOOK OVER HERE? IS THIS HINATA'S BRA?" It was Kiba.

Hinata started blushing.

"I shouldn't have…"

"Shh, it makes it even better."

The next moment we heard stamping on the stairs and we saw my door opening.

"Holy shit, I knew it!" Sasuke again.

Then Neji appeared.

"Yo, Naruto, if you hurt her, I do something to you!"

It was about that moment Hinata and I couldn't hold our laughter any longer. We both saw their confused faces, while we fell out of our hiding place.

"What….?" Sasuke started.

Kiba was trying to figure out how we could be at two places at the same time as he stated it, which made us even laugh more. My sides were hurting.

One funny thing about drunken people is; you can fool them really easily.

"GOT YOU!" I shouted.

"Oh man, you're even wearing pyjama's," Sasuke sulked.

"He is probably to shy to show his girlfriends his tiny…"

I threw a pillow at Sai before he could finish his sentences.

"It's not tiny!"

Hinata blushed and I realised I had something very wrong. The guys laughed, while I sighed. I kicked them out of my room soon after that and closed my door.

"Actually, that was kinda funny," Hinata smiled.

"Yeah… but don't believe what Sai says…"

"Hm… well let me see it for myself," she whispered as she pushed me down on the bed.

**End**

AN: Hope you liked, I had fun writing this.


End file.
